Unknowingly
by ChapmanM95
Summary: Emma and Hook are back in time thanks to Zelena, and now they have to figure out a way to make another portal home; and to top it all of Emma and Hook's feelings grow stronger then ever. Beta read by EmmaJones28.
1. Chapter 1

"Black Knights!" Hook says as he holds me against a tree while the sound of horse hooves grow closer. He no sooner finishes speaking when five knights dressed in all black metal ride past on equally black horse's. As soon as the coast is clear we sneak closer to the village that the knights have stopped in, making sure to stay behind some small bushes. People are standing outside in the cold wet afternoon day as black knights are dragging others from there homes into the idle of the village. Meanwhile the rest of the knights are rummaging through the villager's belongings. "Get in line! Get in line!" a couple of knights order as the sound of more horses increases. Suddenly a black and white carriage pulls up to the village with enormous black horses pulling it. The door opens to reveal Regina, all dressed up in black leather pants, black knee-high boots, and a long red velvet corset type of coat; and to top of the outfit is a wide brimmed black hat with red accents. "Listen to me very carefully. Whatever squalor and despair you're pathetic little lives have been able to tolerate until this point, is nothing compared to the pain and misery I can inflict if I leave here unhappy." Regina stated as she walked down the line of people. "That's Regina?" I ask in a whisper. "Not the Regina, love. The Evil Queen." Hook corrected in a whisper. "You will help me." Regina exclaimed before she turned around to start walking back to the other side of the line of people. "She's even worse without the sensible pantsuits." I remark. "Uh-huh." Hook hummed in agreement. "Please, your majesty. We are a peaceful village. What do you want from us?" A middle aged man with white hair and beard stated as he stepped forward from the line. He's dressed in brown pants, white shirt, a light brown vest, and brown leather jacket. "That's Marco." I say shocked. "Justice." Is Regina's simple answer. "If I find out anyone in this village has helped the bandit Snow White, they will pay dearly." Regina went on with her tirade. "Here's what helping Snow White looks like." Regina said cheerfully as she pointed to two black knights that were holding a women prisoner between them. "Help me!" The women screamed as a potato sack was lifted of her head. The villagers just stood there open-mouthed with horror, not daring to make a move. "She's going to kill me!" The prisoner cried. "Who wants to be next?" Regina said with a laugh as the prisoner cried out a please. I couldn't stand it anymore, if the villager's wouldn't help the women I was. "Wait, wait, wait. What are you doing?" Hook asked as he grabbed my arm. "I'm helping that women. She's just an innocent-" I start to say. "No Swan. When Bell figured out that Zelena wanted to change the past, she warned us it was dangerous. Messing with events could do untold damage to all of us." Hook explained. "I'm just supposed to let her rot or die?" I ask annoyed. " Whatever her fate, we can't interfere, not if we want a chance at getting back to the world we know." Hook reasoned. "We need to find Rumple. The sooner we get out of here, the better." I say as I go to leave our place behind the bush. "Aye. Agreed. But...There's one thing we need to do first." Hook said.

"Nothing compared to what might happen if we affect the timeline. Which means proceeding with all caution." Hook said. "You're not from a world of magic." I am. Hook explained as he stepped closer and raised the hood so it cover my hair. "Even the smallest of changes could have catastrophic consequences. Things must happen as they always did." Hook lectured as we continued our path down the dirt rode. Just then behind us we heard a horse neighing. looking back we didn't see anything but a deer running across the rode. "Could be The Queen again." Hook said as he grabbed my arm. With that we were of to hide in the bushes again as knight and another carriage came up the rode. "Whoa! Oh!" The knight that was driving the carriage shouted as he had the horses stop. "My lord." Another knight called. Just then a man in dark brown leather paints, dark brown boots, white shirt that had a few buttons undone, and dark brown leather jacket came walking over from the other side of the carriage ware he must have climbed out. Instantly I recognized him as my dad David, or Prince Charming in this land. "Worry not! It's but a fallen tree!" Charming called over his shoulder as he walked up to some of the knights that were already trying to move the fallen tree from the rode. "Your father. We should go." Hook said nervously. I didn't move, I just watched as my dad started to help the knights, then I recognized the scene from Henry's book. I was about to see my parents meet for the first time! So I looked up into the trees, and sure enough there was my mother Snow White sitting on a branch high up in one of the trees to my right about to jump down onto the carriage and steel my dad's jewels. Smiling I turned back to see my dad as he inspected the tree in front of him. "Look at these markings. This tree didn't fall. It's been cut. It's an ambush." Charming said as he and the knight drew there swords, only they were surprised by a scream from inside the carriage and one Snow White ran by, jumped on a horse and sped of. Only my dad got his own horse and went charging after her.

"Look ahead Swan, the Dark One's castle." Hook said pointing to a gold colored castle complete with red flags in the distance. "A little more imposing that the pawnshop. So what do we do now? Knock on the door and introduce ourselves? Hey were from the future." I joke. "Might be best if I stay back. The Dark One and I have a rather complicated past. I'd wager he'd want to kill me on sight." Hook said annoyed as I gaped at him. "Oh, I'll take that bet." I heard behind us. Turning around I saw Gold, or Rumpelstiltskin smiling and laughing in a high pitched voice like a little girl at a boy bad concert. "I can't tell you how long I've been looking forward to this! Oops. I suppose I just did." Rumple said smiling as he waved his hand and Hook started choking for air. "Stop!" I yell as Hook manages to say my name. Only The Dark One waved his hand and I was sent tumbling down into the dirt. "I don't know who you are, dearie, but why don't you run off and let me enjoy my killing in peace?" Rumple said as he continued to do whatever he was doing to Hook. "He's not gonna hurt you. You have to listen to me." I say as I get up and walk over to Rumple. "And why would I listen to you?" Rumple asks. "Because if you don't, you'll never see your son again." I state. For a moment everything is still, Rumple continues to hold Hook under his power, and I fear that I was wrong to say anything about Neal. Then Rumple grimaces as he waves his hand and Hook is let go and able to breath again. "What do you know of my son?" Rumple asks turning on me. "His name is Baelfire. You're planning to enact a curse in hopes of reuniting with him." I hurriedly explain. "Who told you that? What are you some kind of witch?" Rumple demands. "No, I'm not a witch. I'm the one that brakes the curse so that you can find him. I'm the product of true love." I explain. "But that's speculation. Part of my plans. But I haven't done it." Rumple says. "You will, and you will succeed." I say. "if that's true, then that means..." Rumple said trailing off. "We're from the future, mate." Hook explains. "But time travel hasn't been done, mate." Rumple says angrily. "Yeah , well, someone's cracked that code. We need your help." I say slowly. "Help? You need my help? Rumple laughs. Then answer me one question. Do I find my son? Answer me!" Rumple yells. "Y-Yes. I stutter. "Bae. I find Bae." Rumple whispers. "How?" Rumple asks then thinks better of it.

Walking through the Dark Ones castle was a little different then dealing with going to his pawnshop. For one it was fairly cold, musty and dank. When Rumple opened the double doors to his dinning room I could tell that we were down to business. "Thank you, Mister G-Rumpelstiltskin, for believing us. I know that time travel is hard to swallow." I state nervously while Hook and I follow Rumple into the room. "Not as hard as the other mystery you've presented me. Why haven't I killed him? Rumple stated as he pointed at Hook. "If it makes you feel any better, it wasn't for lack of effort. Let's just say we bury the hatchet." Hook said annoyed. "Yes but why not in your skull?" Rumple asked with a small laugh. We were saved from further argument by Bell walking through the door. "Oh. Rumpelstiltskin you're-you're back. Do you, uh-Do you need anything?" Bell asked as she looked around at us. "Bell" I said accidently out loud. "So, do-do we know each other?" Bell asked. "Oh. Sorry. No. Um, Mister-Rumple-the Dark One, um, told me about you." I said lamely. "Did he?" Bell asked with a smile. "No. Go away a-and read a book or whatever it is you like to do. Come back and clean later." Rumple said. "Y-You could ask nicely." Bell chirped. "I could also turn you into a toad." Rumple said flustered. "It's a miracle you two fell for each other." I whisper to myself. Apparently I didn't whisper quietly enough. "What? I mean first, you tell me I let the pirate live. Now you're telling me I fall for the help." Rumple asks with a small laugh. "Yes, she has a strange sense of humor." Hook grits out. "Can you help us?" I ask Rumple. "Help you? I can work on getting your portal to the future open again, but until its finished you two will have to stay out of sight. Can't have the past Hook meet the future one, or there would be severe consequences." Rumple stated. "What does that mean?" I ask. "It means that the two of you will be staying in a cabin in the middle of the woods, a cabin that will be magically protected from finding it." Rumple explained annoyed as he started pulling things of his shelves to work on the portal. "Just remember it's under my magic, so I can make sure you don't mess anything up?" Rumple grumbled as he waved his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh. Well, at least he did us one favor. I'm devilishly handsome again." Hook said smiling as he walked over to a mirror in the corner. With that said I looked down and saw the rags that we had stolen so I would blend in were gone and I was once again dressed in my dark wash jeans, dark brown knee high boots, black turtle neck tee; and brown leather jacket. "Neal was right." I said shocked. "About what?" Hook asked sitting down next to me at the tiny table. "You don't have a home until you just miss it." I explain. For a while there we just sat there looking around at our new surroundings, then a question popped into my head; a question I've been thinking about asking. "I wanted to thank you Killian. For coming back to me in the first place in New York. If you hadn't..." I started when he looked at me startled for saying his first name. "It was the right thing to do." Killian simply stated looking me in the eye. "How did you do it? How did you get to me? I ask watching him start fidgeting. "Well, the curse was coming. I ditched my crew and took the Jolly Rodger as fast and as far as I possibly could to outrun it." Killian said a little shy. "You outran a curse?" I asked. "I'm a hell of a captain. And once I was outside the curses purview, I knew that the walls were down. Transport between the worlds was possible again. All I needed was a magic been." Killian explained. "Those are not easy to come by." I challenged. "They are if you've got something of value to trade." Killian said with a small blush starting to paint his cheeks. "And what was that?" I challenge smiling at him. "Why, the Jolly Rodger of course." Killian said staring me in the eyes. "You traded your ship for me?" I ask dumbfounded. "Aye." Was Killian's simple yet honest reply. No one had ever done anything like this for me, never has anyone besides my parents put me before themselves; hell Neal listened to Pinocchio the symbol of lying and let me take the fall for a crime he committed leaving me alone in prison to give birth to his son. Yet this man, this incredibly annoying yet sometimes incredibly sweet man, gave up the only true home he has ever known; for me. And it didn't matter, he didn't hesitate to sell his home to come looking for the women that just keeps pushing and pushing him away. Following my new found felling's, my right hand reached forward and tangled in the small hairs on the back of his neck as I leaned in and kissed him. It took a moment for Killian to react, but as soon as he realized what was happening, his good hand came up to cup the back of my head and his fingers tangled in my hair. The kiss started of slow and chaste, but soon grew into a deeper more passionate one. Soon my free hand was fisting the necklace he was warring, as Killian's hook landed on my waist bringing me a little closer to him gently while his hand got even more tangled in my hair. By the time he bit my bottom lip I was already almost completely in his lap, one hand splayed out on his chest with the other berried in the hair on the back of his head. Opening my eyes I met Killian's darkened cerulean blue eyes. We both smiled as our foreheads rested together and Killian played with a lock of my hair and held my chin between his thumb and forefinger. In a blink of an eye Killian had tightened his hold on my waist and crashed our lips together again. The fingers of his hand on my neck started slipping under the collar of my shirt when there was a high pitched laugh behind us.

"Glad to see the two of you have settled in." Rumple said with an evil smile. "What do you want Dark One?" Killian asked through gritted teeth. "Did you get the portal working already?" I ask hopefully. "I cannot." Rumple says simply. "Then what are we supposed to do? What about the wand? You said that could help us." I ask getting worried. "Oh, that. Well, apparently only those who used the portal can reopen it. So unless you can wield magic, I'm afraid you're going nowhere. Can you?" Rumple asked tossing the wand to me. "Thought not." Rumple said gleefully. "So you just expect us to stay here?" Killian asked impatient. With a high pitched laugh Rumple disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke. "What are we going to do? We can't just stay here until Regina casts the curse!" I said starting to panic. "Don't worry Swan, I've yet to see you fail. You'll get home to your boy soon enough." Killian said simply. "I don't think there is a way. And what's the point? You heard what he said. We can't reopen the portal." I say sadly. "But you can. All he said we need is magic. You're the savior swan. You can do it." Killian said getting excited. "Not anymore. I lost it." I say sadly. "When Zelena died, all of her spells were undone. Your powers should've been restored." Killian said getting annoyed. "Believe me, if I could make it work, I would. You think I'm faking it?" I say getting angry. "I think not having magic makes it a hell of a lot easier for you to run back to New York and pretend to be somebody else. But listen to me Swan. You're not. It's time to stop running." Killian said annoyed. "You think I don't know that? Yes I run away. That's how I've always survived. But believe me, I want this to work. I want to go back. I want to stop running." I say as I start to cry. "What's changed your mind?" Killian asks. "Watching my parents. This whole trip. When Henry brought me to StoryBrook, he told me I was the savior. I didn't see what he was really doing. He was not bringing me back to brake a curse. He was bringing me home." I say while crying. Killian doesn't say anything, he just pulls me close and wraps his arms around me as I melt into him. "It's alright lass. Shush, there there it's okay;let it out. Killian says rubbing my back. Killian lifted me up into his arms and took me over to the bed ware I cried myself to sleep as he held me. All night I was consumed with vivid nightmares, but every time before it got to bad Killian would sooth me back into dreamlessness.

When I awoke in the morning, Killian's arms were still around me and his face was nestled in my neck. Trying not to wake him, I carefully unwrapped his arms from around me and got out of the bed. With the morning light already starting to shine brightly through the primitive windows heating up the cramped living space, I could finally get a good look around. In the far back of the little cottage there's a fireplace that takes up the whole wall, what appeared to be a cabinet of sorts sitting next to the small table then there's the bed. Barely the size of a twin, the mattress seems to be stuffed with hey, while the blankets look like the hides of sheep sown back to back for comfort and warmth. On the small table all nicely folded laid a pile of clothes, a shirt vest jacket and dark for Killian, and piles of dress fabric along with a blue cloak for me. Killian was still sleeping soundly in the bed, slightly snoring, so I decided to start looking for something to eat. Looking through the small cabinet all I could find were cups, plates, silverware, candles, and a small wash basin. I was so busy looking around that I didn't even hear Killian get up, until I went to set the table and almost collided with him. "Morning Swan." Killian said scratching behind his ear as he yawned. "Morning, Do you know ware the food is I cant seem to find it. Also it looks like Rumple got us some clothes." I say as I set the table. "I'll go on out and get us a nice rabbit or something as soon as I have a cup of tea." Killian said as he took the kettle outside. While he busied himself with the tea I arranged the candles around the small living area, made the bed, and even got dressed in my new clothes. Embarrassingly Killian had to help me tighten the stupid corset, other than that the low cut long sleeve ice blue dress fit like a glove. "You do cut quite the figure in that dress." Killian stated as he stared at me when I finally allowed him back into the cottage. Unable to think of a response I looked down with a small smile. After that Killian picked up the sword and sack, while I slipped on my cloak and grabbed the basket by the door. "Alright Swan I'm going to go find us some meat, why don't you look around for fruit and such." Killian asked as he looked around. With a nod we parted ways and soon I lost sight of him in the tree line. For some reason as I wandered around scanning the bushes and trees nearby, I found myself humming; determined to figure out what tune had gotten stuck in my head I spent the rest of my time humming the same the bars of the song and raking my brain for the name. Soon through I started to feel the chill of the cold morning as the warmth of my cup of tea slowly left me, which is why Killian found me an hour later snuggled up in my cloak while I sat at the base of a pear tree; misty breath and all. "Are you alright there Swan?" Killian asked as he kneeled next to me. "I'm fine." I say through chattering teeth. Killian just smiles as he helps me up. I start a fire as soon as we enter the cottage, as Killian went about starting our dinner. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask as I watch horrified as Killian starts to cut into a rabbit and getting blood every ware. "I'm skinning it, what does it look like I'm doing?!" Killian asked exasperated. "Well at least do that outside, we don't need the mess." I say wrinkling my nose at the mere thought.

Within a few days, Killian and I had settled into a simple schedule. We wake a little after sunrise get dressed, have a cup of tea along with some fruit for our breakfast, then we would go outside to snare a small animal for lunch. After lunch we would sip at a cup of tea as we sat outside sharing stories from our past, some funny others sad, Killian told me what his tattoos meant; and I told him about my decision to give Henry up. Before it would get to dark out we would go out to snare another small animal for dinner. Then at night we would lay in bed snuggled up together, Killian would wrap me in his arms and whisper stories in my ear, some made up some real. The longer we stayed, the less we remembered our life waiting for us back in StoryBrook. The more time we spent here in this secluded cabin, the more comfortable we grew giving kisses and sleeping in the same bad. One morning I was outside collecting some mint leaves and a couple pears, when the pear I was putting in my basket fell and rolled a few feet away into a bush. "Really." I sigh as I went chasing after the fruit. The closer I got to the pear the more the air felt thicker, not humid thick, just thick with a static charge underlay. Then suddenly all I felt was a heavy thick static charge right in front of me, curiosity got the better of me after a moment, so I followed it around the cottage making a full circle. "Strange." I hum stretching out my hand. The air shimmered and wavered, then turned a red tint as a dome appeared. "Magic." I say smiling for some reason it made me happy. That's when I remembered that Killian was out hunting for our lunch, but I really wanted to show him what I found so smiling I went of searching for him. "Killian. Killian, I found something!" I call as I climb over a fallen tree. "Emma what's wrong, I thought you were gathering the fruit?" Killian asked as he came over to me dead rabbit and all. "I found something you need to see." I exclaim happily. "What is it love?" Killian asks with a gentle smile. Taking his hand I lead him a good six feet away, and when we get there Killian looks around then down at me confused. "Magic!" I say cheerfully like a child as I put my hand out again. "Gods!" Is Killian's answer as he stars with giant eyes at the dome that's lit up and made solid by my hand. Suddenly I'm wrapped in Killian's arms as he lifts me of my feet and spins ups around. My head falls back and I start laughing, only Killian missteps and we go tumbling to the ground. I squeeze my eyes shut as my head starts spinning, and faces flash in my mind. A little brown haired boy, a women with shoulder length dark brown hair standing in front of a giant white house, a man with blond hair and blue eyes holding a sword, a women with black hair in a pixy cut holding a baby in a dinner, and a sign saying welcome to StoryBrook. Before the darkness can take complete control I hear a man's voice in my head. "Find us."


	3. Chapter 3

"Emma! Emma, wake up! Emma, wake up love!" Someone was shouting at me as they shook my shoulder. "Sleepy." I mumble as I roll over. "Come on Emma, you need to get up." Someone pleaded as they kept shaking my shoulder. My eye's popped open as everything came back to me all at once, causing a headache. "Ware are we?" I ask as I sit up holding my head. "Some ware in the forest." Killian said looking around at all the moss covered trees. "My head feels like it's vibrating." I groan holding my head and closing my eye's causing my long hair to drape around my face like a shield. "Probably because you went through the Dark One's protection spell that he put on that cottage." Killian snarked helping me stand up. "Wonder how long we were in that cottage?" I ask as we start walking further into the woods. "Hard to guess love, but it probably doesn't matter; when you get us home everything will be as it should." Killian said hopefully as he expertly climbed over a dead tree. We walked in silence for a while, just trying to sort everything out in our own heads, and not put any pressure on the other. Only the whole silence thing was letting me stay in my head a little to much, and I couldn't stop thinking about all the kisses we had shared; or sharing the same bed and how that would change our relationship. The less we talked the more time I had to spend in my mind, which distracted me so much I kept stumbling and tripping over my own feet. After one such branch had me flat on my face, Killian came over and helped me stand back up only to notice a cut on my arm. "That will need tending to love." Killian said holding my arm gently with his hook and prodding the wound with his fingers. "Well I don't see a hospital around here, so it can wait till we get home." I grumble as I push his fingers away and start back down the small dirt trail. "Emma let me help." Killian said as he took hold of my arm again and poured rum on the cut, then tied his scarf on my arm. "Thanks." I hiss through my teeth. "Your welcome my lady." Killian answered staring into my eyes as we slowly leaned forward. "Oh I'm so sorry!" We heard a woman say as we sprang apart. With just a glance at this elderly woman in a woolen white dress and graying hair pilled on top her head, I instantly knew who we had stumbled upon.

"Grandma." I say on a sigh only loud enough for me to hear. "Sorry to interrupt you dears." Ruth apologized as she picked up her basket of flowers and started to leave. "Excuse me! My husband and I are kind of lost, could you help us?" I ask as I quickly run to catch up with the old women. "Well the next town is a two day trip from here, why don't we all head to my cottage and get some food in you two." Ruth fretted as she grabbed hold of my arm while handing Killian the basket of flowers. "Thank you for helping us, and we're sorry for any inconvenience this will be causing you." I quickly confess. "Oh posh, you two young people are hardly any inconvenience for a lonely old lady such as me." Grandma exclaimed as we walked to the top of a small grassy hill. For a moment I just stood there stunned at the sight of my dad's childhood home. The front walkway was covered in varying shades of different flowers, and the chimney even had puffs of smoke rising out of it. "Silly me, my name is Ruth." Grandma says smiling at us. "I'm Leia, and this is my husband Charles." I introduce Killian and I. "Come along dears supper shall be ready soon." Grandma said brightly as we followed her to the cottage. The entire small walk to the door allowed me to not only notice the sheep, but also the way Grandma kept worriedly glancing around her when she thought I didn't notice. The inside of the cottage was around the same size as the cottage Rumple stuck us in, only a little more homey feeling what with the personal touches of both my grandmother and father. Inside the fireplace was a roaring fire with a big pot that was emitting the most wonderful smell, and around the corner there was what looked like a bed hardly fit for one person that was made with a pile of animal hide blankets; and a smaller bed was just across from it made the same way. "Now we have a little while before supper is ready, so why don't the two of you tell me the truth, and please start at the beginning so it's easier for me to follow." Grandma challenged staring at us as we all sat at the small diner table. "What do you mean?" I was stopped from anymore lying as Grandma held her hand up indicating for me to stop talking. "I raised a son, my own husband bless his heart was also prone to lying his way out of anything, so why don't we bypass all of the lying and get started before we starve; shall we." Grandma explained annoyed. "I...I don't know if I can tell you. It might make things worse, who knows how much damage we could be doing just sitting here with you." I plead sadly as I hung my head. "Just tell me one thing, it doesn't matter what, but it has to be the truth." Grandma asked using her thumb and pointer finger to lift my chin so we locked eyes. "My name is Emma." I offer with a week smile. "Alright then time to eat." Grandma says after staring into my eyes for a moment.

That night after Killian had helped grandma bring out two straw cots, and I had made the beds with leftover animal hides; grandma blew out the candle on the table and we all snuggled up in our beds. Only I couldn't keep a smile of my face, and apparently Killian wouldn't let it go. "You do realize you could have just made this all so much worse, I mean did you have to tell her your name?" Killian stated angrily as he laid on his back. "I had to tell her something, otherwise she might not have helped us; what else was I supposed to do?" I point out as I rolled onto my side so I faced Killian. "Oh I don't know, you could have used your magic Swan!" Killian bit out crossing his arms over his chest. "Your just made that I made the decision without talking to you first!" I hiss at him. "That's another thing! We are stuck here, and the one thing we were warned not to do was to interact with anyone or it might change the future! But did you heed that warning Swan, no you did not! How do we even know this women is trustworthy?" Killian whispered menacingly at me as he jabbed a finger in my direction. "Because genius, she is my grandmother!" I whisper as I roll onto my other side so my back is to him. "I thought Granny, Queen Eva, and Regina were your grandmothers?" Killian asked confused. "Ruth is my dad's mother, he grew up as a sheep farmer not knowing that his twin brother was being raised by King Gorge. When his brother died George made a deal with dad, he would pretend to be his brother to kill a dragon for King Midas. In the end George and Midas arranged for my father to marry Princes Abigail, otherwise George threatened to kill Ruth and burn down the farm while dad was locked up. Dad was on his way to proposing to Abigail when mom stole his satchel of jewels, in it was the ring his mother gave him. And all of this happened after Cora killed of Queen Eva so Regina could be queen, but then her and mom started fighting so mom ran; Granny and Red were the first ones to know the truth and help her." I try to explain as best as I can while I make sure to stay quiet so Grandma doesn't hear. "That...That's just confusing." Is Killian's brilliant reply. "Try being me!" I exclaim with a chuckle. "Your family tree is vary confusing, sorry love." Killian says with a smile. "Tell me about it! I mean Regina is my grandmother by marriage; yet she adopted my son?" I say shaking my head as I rub my arms trying to get worm. "Cold Swan?" Killian asks with a raised brow. "Little." I sigh pulling the hides up to my chin. With a look around Killian quietly gets up and starts moving his cot next to mine as I watch him with a shocked look and a raised brow. "What, you thought I was just going to lay over there and let you freeze? I may be annoyed at you; but I'm not going to let you die from the cold." Killian says as we rearrange the hides and his arms wrap around my waist pulling me closer to his worm body. "You're worm." I hum as I snuggle up to him only to hear him laugh in my ear. "Goodnight Emma, go to sleep." Killian says leaving a kiss to my temple as I start to doze of. "Watch the mocking, it's my first sleepover at my grandma's and I have a guy in bed with me." I mumble as my dreams overtake me. Only unknown to the both of us Ruth had not only heard everything we had talked about, but she had also figured out exactly who I am.

In the morning I woke up without Killian's warmth surrounding me, Ruth was busy cleaning and putting out the flowers she had gathered yesterday. "Morning child, there's biscuits on the table." Grandma offered with a smile as I sat there rubbing sleep out of my eyes. "Morning, and thank you." I say around a yawn. Later after I had cleaned up the animal hides and the cots, I walked outside to find Ruth fretting over her flowers as Killian helped feed the sheep. I stood leaning against the fence drinking a cup of tea, when Ruth came over holding some flowers. "I understand that it's a delicate matter, but unless you want to complicate this even more, you and he will need to leave before your parents arrive." Grandma whispered to me as we locked eyes. "Y...You know?!" I ask shocked as Killian comes to stand next to me. Before grandma could reply, my dad arrived ridding a white and grey appaloosa. "Good morning mother, she should be here shortly." Dad said as he easily slid of his horse and proceeded to tie it to the fence. He turned around when grandma didn't reply to him, only to notice Killian trying to pull me away. "Who are they mother?" Dad asked as he pulled out his sword and stood protectively in front of grandma. "That is a fascinating story for another time, where is the girl that stole my son's heart?" Grandma distracted dad. "Wait. Did you hear that?" Dad asked as he and grandma stopped in the middle of the walkway to the door. Grandma looked around wide eyed as dad stayed right next to her sword in hand. The whole time Killian tried to pull me away, only I stood my ground now realizing what was about to happen; and no matter how mad it made Killian or how many times he told me it was a bad idea I was not going to let this happen. "Go in. Bolt the door. Whatever happens, stay inside. Go." Dad ordered pushing grandma in the direction of the cottage as she nodded wide eyed. "Killian let go of me." I said struggling against him. "No Swan, I'm sorry but this is how it has to be. "Killian whispered sadly in my ear. using my elbow I hit him in his ribs knocking the air out of him just long enough so I could grab his sword. "Go stand at the door to the cottage so grandma can't get hurt!" I say as I start running.


	4. Chapter 4

Running up to my dad I start helping him with the knights. "Who are you?" Dad asked as we fought back to back. "Trust me, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I say as I knock out a knight while dad used his sword to slice another across the chest. "Look out!" Dad shouted as I hit a knight in the head and ducked as another knight shot an arrow right over my head. After a few more knight's were taken out by the two of us, dad turned to face the cottage. "Stay there." Dad suddenly commanded as I brushed dirt of my dress. "Why, what's wrong?" I ask a little scared only to look up and see Killian on the ground with an arrow lodged scarily close to his heart, with grandma at his side pulling out the arrow; just as mom arrived. "Killian!" I shout running strait for him. "Swan, how nice of you to join me." Killian joked as he started coughing. Sweat was already forming beads on his forehead as he struggled to keep his eyes open. "Killian all you had to do was keep her in the house, not get shot." I cry as I cradle his head in my lap. "Aye lass, I did as you told me." Killian wheezed as my hand slipped into his. "You can't do this to me Killian, you can't leave me too." I cry as grandma and dad hurriedly move around trying to get things sorted. "He will be alright, why don't you tell me your name's." Mom asks as she lays a hand on my shoulder. "His name is Caption Killian Jones, and I'm Princess Emma." I cry not even bothering to look up at my mother, knowing that there will be no recognition in her eyes for me. Grandma comes back with some cloth and water to start cleaning the wound, as dad and mom huddle together occasionally looking in my direction. "The arrow's poisoned." I cry looking to grandma as she starts cleaning the wound. "Then we will call the fairies." Mom said hopefully as her and dad approach. "No this is a powerful poison, it'll need something stronger then fairy dust, what we need is Lake Nostos." I say looking at dad as I use the hand not holding Killian's to wipe the tears of my face. "It's around a day's ride from hear, I'll go prepare the wagon." Dad immediately offers. "It wont work, the lake is all dried up; because you killed the siren that lived there." I say crying harder. "Love careful. "Killian groaned squeezing my hand. "How do you know anout that?" Dad asks stunned. "Because the two of you are my parents." I cry pointing between them.

"That...That's not possible." Mom stuttered wide eyed. "Because you've been poisoned by George, or because you don't believe?" I ask bitterly. "Emma." Killian whispered as his hand went limp in mine. "Killian, Killian open your eyes. Please Killian." I cried as mom and grandma pulled me of and away from him so dad could lay him in the wagon. "How did you know, I haven't told anyone; are you some spy for King George?" Mom asked holding a knife to my throat. "I'm your daughter, from the future." I say grabbing moms wrist and forcing the knife away from me. "She's right, your highness." Rumple cackled some ware behind us as a cloud of purple smoke engulfed us, and when it disappeared I was standing next to the wagon Killian laid in, while mom appeared next to dad. "What do you want Dark One?" Dad asked pulling his sword. "From the two of you, nothing yet. From your daughter on the other hand, I want my wand back." Rumple demanded glaring at me with his creepy reptilian eyes. "Why the wand doesn't work, you said so yourself." I question staring right back at him. "I said that I could not perform the magic you asked for to return you to your own time." Rumple challenged with a sneer. "Well if you would stop talking in riddles maybe you would have your son." I challenged back hands on my hips. In the blink of an eye Rumple stood in front of me, his magic choking the air out of me as he froze my family. "You'll pay for that." Rumple sneered as he plunged his other hand into Killian's chest. Killian groaned as Rumple squeezed his heart, then tore it from his chest. "Stop!" I yell as loudly as possible as a blast of my magic burst out of me knocking Rumple on his butt and unfreezing my family. "No, it's not possible! How?" Rumple yelled as he stood up. "I'm the savior. Now give me his heart." I challenged Rumple as I starred him down. "Or what, you're not stronger than me." Rumple chuckled as he held Killian's heart in his palm. "I may be new to magic, but I will get his heart back one way or another." I threaten using my anger to get Killian's heart back from him. Rumple just sneered and appeared in front of me taking the wand and Killian's heart back with a simple flick of his wrist. In retaliation I used my magic to send him flying back a few steps. As he stumbled back his dagger fell from his hand, and I quickly used my magic to grab it. "Now you will put Killian's heart back!" I command holding the dagger out in front of me. "How did you know about that!?" Rumple yells as he's forced into putting Killian's heart back into his chest. "Hello I'm from the future, and I've fought you before." I explain. "You'll regret this." Rumple seethes as he steps back from Killian. "And you should know idle threats don't scare me. Now I'll give you back your dagger if you promise to leave." I say lowering the dagger. "Why on earth would you do that?" Rumple asks bewildered. "Because like it or not, you can't kill me without my parents starting a war with you; with might be the only thing to unite them with Regina and undoing all you plans to get your son back." I explain as I hand over the dagger to a stunned Rumple.

Once Rumple leaves in a purple smoke cloud I lean back against the wagon taking a deep breath. "Were you born or cursed with magic?" Dad asked as he walked up to me keeping mom and grandma behind him. "Born I think, but lets not ask to many questions and get Killian cured." I say rubbing my forehead hoping to take the headache away. "How are we supposed to do that, the only thing stronger than fairy dust is Lake Nostos and you said that it's not an option." Dad says. "Look the only thing I can think of right now is getting Killian better, making sure your story goes as planed, and getting home to my own time." I complain annoyed. "Alright then how do we get him healed?" Dad asks. "Lake Nostos, I think I can preform the same spell that Regina's mom used to get the water back. Then Killian and I will take grandma with use through the portal." I state as I'm forming a plan in my head. With everyone understanding what we're doing, we start of for the lake. For most of the walk Killian's passed out hardly breathing, but as we near the lake he calls out my name. "It's alright Killian, I'm hear, we're both okay." I quietly tell him as I wipe his forehead with a damp cloth that grandma gave me. "We're going to scout ahead. We won't be long." Dad said as mom and him left us. "Killian hold on, we'll be home in no time I promise." I say as a lump forms in my throat and I run my finger through his hair. "We're here." Mom says as she comes to stand next to the wagon. "Right, first things first, you and Ruth need to go gather flowers, and I will work on the water." I say as dad helps me out of the wagon. With mom and grandma of getting flowers, and dad watches my every move, I walk right over to a small little branch and pick up a tiny shell that has no more then a drop of lake water. With the shell in hand I step back a few paces, close my eyes and twirl my right hand a couple of times allowing my magic to summon the water for me. With a loud roar and a slight shift of the ground a fountain of water erupts forth from the ground making a new smaller pond at my feet. Only using that much magic without the training takes it's toll as my legs refuse to hold me up anymore. "Are you alright?" Dad asks as he runs over to me taking my elbow in his hand and helping me to stand. "I'll be fine, I'm just not used to using my magic yet." I say as mom and grandma come back with arm loads of flowers. "Why did you need the shell?" Dad asks before mom is able to get to close. "I'm still in training with my magic, so having that tiny drop of water helped me center myself and preform the spell." I explain tiredly. After I had caught my breath, I made sure that my parents had the wedding that they were supposed to, then I gave Killian a sip of the water from the lake. Killian sucked in a giant breath as if he had been walking through death's door. "Emma." Killian says with a horse voice as his eyes fly open. "I'm hear Killian, I'm hear." I cry as he instantly wraps me in a hug.

"It's time for us to go." I announce as I take one of Killian's and grandma's hands. "Do you have to go?" Mom asks as she hugs me. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon." I joke as I pull the wand out of my pocket and close my eyes summoning my magic. Then with a pop and a loud swirling noise the portal appears just a few steps away. "Everyone ready?" I ask looking to both of my sides, with nods form both we all jump in together. With a bright orange light and the swirling noise surrounding us, we're suddenly spat out onto cold hard dirt; the whole experience knocking the wind out of me yet again it takes me a moment for what's around me to register. "Child what realm is this?" Grandma asks looking around the inside of the barn. "This is ware the dark curse brought us, The towns name is StoryBrook, mom and dad should still be at the dinner." I say as I stand up. "What was that noise?" Grandma asks fearfully. "That's my phone, now we can call dad to come pick us up." I answer after hearing a buzzing noise coming from outside the door. "What's a phone?" Grandma asks as she watches me unlock my phone. "It's something from this world that helps us talk to other people in case of an emergency or we just want to talk; kind of like a new version of letters only faster." I explain as best as I can while listening to the phone ringing in my ear. "Emma! Emma is that you, are you okay? Ware have you been?!" Mom asks as soon as she answers the phone. "It's me mom, I'm okay, and I'll tell you the rest when we all get back to the diner." I say as calmly as possible. "The dinner? Baby we're home with your brother, you've been gone for two months." Mom exclaims dramatically. "No we left about two hours ago." I rebuff looking at my watch with a frown. "I think I would remember the night my only daughter went missing, and that my dear was two months ago." Mom argues. "Mom can you just send dad with your car to come pick us up!" I ask before she could start scolding me again. After hanging up with mom, I turned around to see Killian trying to explain some of the new things in this world to grandma. "Killian we were gone for two months, how does that happen?" I convey.


	5. Chapter 5

"Emma?!" Dad called as I heard him running up to the barn. Soon I could see his flashlight sweeping the ground as he ran. "Dad!" I say as I run into his arms hugging him tightly around the waist, face buried in his neck. "Emma what happened? Ware were you?" Dad asks hurriedly as he wraps an arm around my waist while his hand cradles my head like always. "Killian and I fell through Zelena's time portal, Gold trapped us in a cottage in the woods, we met your mom; look I'll tell you and mom everything once we all get home." I try to explain as the cold of winter starts cutting through my jacket causing me to hug dad a little tighter. "Good idea, lets get you home for some hot-chocolate." Dad says with a chuckle as Killian walks out of the barn with grandma on his arm. I can tell the moment that dad sees grandma, because his whole body stiffens and his arms drop instantly from me as he steps back. "Mother?" Dad says wide eyed and shocked as he stars at grandma like she'll disappear at any moment. "My boy!" Grandma says with a smile as she comes over and hugs dad. "Mother what are you doing here? How are you here?!" Dad asks shocked as he holds grandma tightly. "Emma and that pirate brought me through a portal." Grandma explained as she held dad at arms length. "I know you want answers mate, but perhaps we should get back to your wife?" Killian stated noticing both grandma and I shivering in the cold. "Ware's Henry? Is he okay?" I ask worriedly grabbing my dads arm. "Henry's fine, he's with Regina. Sleeping in his room and studying the storybook." Dad said wrapping an arm around grandma's waist as Killian wrapped an arm around me. "Mother this is Grumpy, Doc, Happy, And Dopy; there friends of Snow and I." Dad announced as we all walked outside. "Who's Henry?" Grandma asks as dad helps her into the passenger seat of the car. "He's my son, speaking of; what did you end up naming my little brother?" I ask looking at dad as Killian and I get in the back seat.

"Let me get this strait, The Evil Queen is now on our side; and she has been raising my grate-grandson?" Grandma asks confused. "Pretty much, and we still haven't covered anything about the curse." I say as the door to the loft slams open. "Mom, your back!" Henry yells as he runs over and wraps me in a tight hug. "Yhea kid, I'm back; and I've missed you so much." I say as I tightly hug Henry back and kiss the top of his head. "Welcome back Emma." Regina says with a polite smile as she shuts the door. "Thank you." I state before sipping my hot-chocolate as mom and dad tell grandma all about the curse. When grandma started looking lost Henry got out his storybook and started showing her instead, as I sat back and watched. For the first time in my life I had a family. Parents who love me and want to protect me, a grandmother to teach me everything she knows, a son who looks up to me like some superhero; and whatever Killian and I are. That's when it hit me full force, I have a family...and it scares me to death. What if grandma doesn't like me, she came from a time when people who can do magic were evil. "What's on your mind Emma?" Regina asks sitting next to me and scaring me out of my thoughts. "Just how uncomfortable your Evil Queen clothes looked, though the long hair looked nice on you." I tease Regina with a smile. "Sometimes, but other times I have to admit that I miss my old clothes." Regina said with a smile as she sat down next to me. "So as I was thinking, with the family tree as it is, should I start calling you _grandma_ now?" I tease trying to hide a smile at Regina's shocked face. "What did you just call me?" Regina asked starting to get mad. "You heard me, grandma." I tease smiling as I struggle to sip my hot-chocolate. Suddenly my hands were empty, and I was engulfed in a purple smoke cloud; when the smoke cleared I was tucked into my bed in my pajamas. "Regina!" I yell as I get out of bed and practically run down the stairs only to find Regina bent over laughing at the breakfast counter. "What's going on?" Mom asks as she looked form Regina to me and back. "Regina thought she would start being a nice grandmother and send me to bed." I announce with a scowl while crossing my arms and tapping my foot. "Stop calling me that, I'm to young and fabulous to be a grandmother!" Regina said with a stomp of her foot and hands on her hips. "Should I get the family tree out, or do you not remember marrying my grandfather the King?" I questioned as I pointed a finger at Regina. "Okay, Okay that's enough; separate corners you two!" Dad announced stepping in between Regina and I hands raised trying to hid his grin.

Later in the night after Henry was trying to stay awake as he sat on the couch, and Grandma had gone up to sleep in my room, Regina was starting to leave. "Hey Regina could Henry stay the night with you for a while, till I find my own place?" I asked to the surprise of everyone. "Oh, I'd thought that with you just getting back, you would want to spend some time with him?" Regina asked totally shocked as she stood by the door holding her black purse. "No mom I want to stay with you!" Henry called from the couch suddenly much more awake. "I know kid, and I want to spend time with you to; But grandma and grandpa's loft is getting a little cramped for four adults and almost teen and a baby. Plus this is just until I find a place here in town for the two of us." I explained as I crouched down in front of Henry so we were eye to eye. "Emma, this is your home to." Mom started as she held dad's hand. "I know and it always will be, no matter what. Only I think it's time Henry and I have our own space." I said as I looked my parents in the eye. Once a happy Regina and sleepy Henry had left for the night, Neal started fussing so mom went to check on him; leaving dad and I to clean up the living room. "Dad I was wondering, could you teach me to sword fight?" I asked a bit nervous as I set a couple of mugs in the sink. "I'd love to Emma." Dad said smiling as he hugged me tightly. As I was wrapped in my dad's arms an amazing idea came to me that had me smiling, mentally listing things I would need to do, and planning how to do everything. "Night Em, see you in the morning." Dad said as he went to bed. After turning of the lights and making sure the door was locked, before laying down on the couch and pulling the through blanket over myself. As I watched the shadows dancing across the ceiling, I couldn't keep the smile of my face as I pictured my parents reaction to the surprise I'm planning; before slipping into a restful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

My mind was going a mile a minute as it listed off everything I needed to do so I could plan my parents surprise, all the while going through a cramped and overflowing apartment. For some reason that morning I had an unusual urge to actually do something with my hair besides a ponytail, So there I sat on the edge of the bathtub curling my hair when mom walked in. "Oh sorry Emma, I didn't know you were in here." Mom apologized as I unwound my hair from the curler and moved on to another small section of my hair. "That's okay, I'm almost done anyway." I announce as I hold the curler in place. After mom silently watched me do my hair for a couple of minutes with a soft smile, she walked up to the sink and started brushing her short hair and getting ready for the day. "Hey mom, what's your favorite color?" I shyly ask as I slowly finish my hair by spraying a small amount of hairspray on my curls. "Blue, like your father's eyes. Why?" Mom answered. "Well, your my mom; and besides taking down the villains we haven't spent a whole lot of time getting to know each other." I say nervously avoiding eye contact as I put the hairspray back in the bathroom cabinet. "You can ask your father and I anything Emma, we want to know you; and for you to know us two. You should have grown up knowing my favorite color is blue and your father's is green, being sung to sleep in my arms, annoying the guards as you snuck around the castle, and having your father and I telling you all about our family." Mom said sadly as we walked out to the kitchen together. That morning grandma had been the first one up, followed shortly by dad. Dad and grandma had been in the kitchen cooking since then, with dad teaching grandma how to use the stove and microwave. "Your just in time, breakfast is ready." Dad greeted as mom and I sat at the breakfast bar. When dad and grandma finished plating everyone's breakfast, dad sat at the end next to mom and grandma sat next to me. The normal morning chatter started, only I tuned it out as I shifted in my chair away from my grandma and focused on eating my chocolate chip pancakes and finishing my glass of chocolate milk. The whole time I could feel grandma's eyes on me, but I completely ignored her. Once I finished I quickly got up and took mom's plate with me to the sink to rinse them off, before I ran upstairs to get dressed for the day.

As I was pulling on my jeans I could hear my parent's talking to grandma. "Emma, just doesn't know how to act around you mother, she's nervous and scared; just please give her time." I heard dad explain to grandma. "She's still learning to let us in as well, and now with Neal hear I hope she doesn't retreat back into her self." I heard mom pray. Shaking of my thoughts on my parents conversation, I dug out my favorite soft cream colored long sleeved sweater, slipped it over my head and went downstairs as I pulled my hair out from under the collar of my sweater. "Sorry to eat and run, but I'm walking Henry to the buss stop this morning and I still need to call a relator so I can find a place. See you at work dad, by mom, by baby bro." I announce as I gave my mom a one armed hug and kissed Neal's bald head. I grabbed my car keys from the island and slipped my red leather jacket on while opening the door, only at the last minute I looked back before the door closed behind me. "Good by...grandma." I called then took off down to my car. A few minutes later I parked my yellow bug in front of the station and walked the few feet back to Granny's to meet up with Henry. "So what's she like?" Henry asked as soon as I sat down across from him in the booth. "Who?" I ask as I wait for my son to finish his hot chocolate. "Grate-Grandma, what is she like?" Henry asked with an obvious duh tone. "Well, I don't know I haven't really talked to her yet; I mean when Killian and I were in the time portal and ended up staying with her she seemed nice." I explain as well as I can while helping Henry grab his things for school. "Well I like her, and I bet she's pretty cool once you get to know her." Henry stated as we walked outside Granny's. "Hey kid before I forget, do you have any place picked out that you want me to look at; I know you were looking at places while grandma was having Neal." I wonder as both Henry and I came to a stop at the buss stop. "No not really, I was thinking though why not a place with a view of the water?" Henry asked just as the buss arrived and opened it's doors. "I'll look into it kid. Oh and don't forget to come to the station after school today!" I remind as he gets on the buss while I shake my head. "Morning lass." I hear behind me as I'm walking back to the station. "Morning Killian." I say smiling as we slowly walk shoulder to shoulder down main street. "How was you first night home lass." Killian asked as we walked together. "It was busy, and loud; my brother woke me up a couple of times with his crying." I explain as I wrap my arm around his. "Ah yes the young prince, how is he?" Killian asked as he pulled me closer. "Well from what little I know of babies, he's fine; vary happy actually." I explain as we reach the station doors. "Killian, I started thinking this morning and I was wondering if you have ever been to a ball?" I shyly ask as Killian opens the door for me to enter before him. "Once when Liam and I were in the royal navy we attended a ball." Killian stated offhand as we walked to my office. "Well I was going to surprise my parents with a ball here in StoryBrook, I just need to talk to a couple people to start planning." I announced after I looked around to make sure dad was still at home.

At lunch time, I made a stop at granny's to get my usual grilled-cheese onion rings and vanilla milkshake, along with a veggie-burger fries and iced tea; then went over to the mayor's office to talk with Regina. "I brought lunch." I announce as I walk into Regina's office and kick the door shut behind me. As usual Regina was sat behind her desk filling out paperwork. "What do you want Swan, I'm working." Regina asked without looking up from the papers in front of her as I sat the take-out bag on the coffee table. "Well I have a question that I would like to ask, but if I do you can't tell my parents or Ruth." I state nervously while unpacking the food as I sat on the couch. "That depends is this something to do with a villain?" Regina asked cautiously as she stood from her desk and came over to sit next to me on the couch. "No nothing like that. I was wondering if you could maybe teach me how to ride a horse?" I ask while I pick at my pile of onion-rings in my lap. when there was no answer right away I looked up to see a vary shocked and surprised Regina starring at me. "I would ask mom or dad, but I want it to be a surprise; and besides your the one who taught mom to ride right." I stated as I blushed. "How do you know I taught Marry Margret to ride?" Regina asked after she finished blinking at me. "Henry told me, and I read it in the storybook." I say as I nibble on my grilled-cheese. "Why the sudden interest in horse ridding?" Regina asked as we sat there eating. "Well when I went back in time through Zelena's time portal, I started to see everything I missed growing up, everything my parents missed out on with me; and what I've been doing to my parents by pushing them away since braking the first curse. And I'm not saying I blame you, because I don't." I explain while I wiped my hand of on a napkin. "I'm free Saturday mornings 10:00-11:30." Regina says as she finishes her burger and I clean up. Within five minutes I walk outside smiling as I mentally check off another item on my list.

When I get back to the station dad was waiting for me by the doors. "We get a call or something?" I ask walking up to him. "Nope, but we are both finished with our paperwork; so I thought that today could be our first sword lesson." Dad said smiling as he tossed a wooden sword at me. "Seriously, I have used the real thing you know." I state as I catch the toy sword. "Oh I know, but your mother wouldn't let me out of the loft until I promised that we would only use these." Dad explained as we climbed into his truck. Soon enough we arrived at the park ware we could see Ashly with her daughter in the sand box. Dad started of by teaching me to block, then we moved on to footing. "So how did you learn to sword fight?" I ask as I block a high blow and shoved him away using my sword. "Well after I left George's kingdom and your mom and I had started our army, I asked Lancelot to teach me; up to five hours a day for a week. "Dad said as he tripped me with his sword and pulled his arm back ready to strike, when I swept his legs out from under him and kicked his sword out of his hands. "Good work Princess." Dad said smiling as I helped him up. After another hour of practice, were sitting on a bench taking a water brake when I got an idea. summing my magic, I transformed my boring wooden toy sword into a real pirate's saber. "What the...Emma what are you doing?!" Dad asked shocked as I checked out my sword turning it this way and that way smiling to myself. "Relax dad, I'm fine." I say rolling my eyes as I magically switch his wooden sword for his real one. "Your mom is going to kill us." Dad mumbled before we shared a grin and started practicing again. Around five we finished our first lesson and went home for dinner, the ride home was filled with laughter jokes and smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

I had made dad stop at the station so we could stash the swords, and I could grab my things from my office. As I was locking the cabinet behind my desk Henry walked in. "You guys done with work already?" Henry asked walking into my office. "Yhea we are, do you have homework?" I asked grabbing the old box on my desk as we heard dad's phone ring. "Yes, but it's something I need mom's help on." Henry said shyly shuffling his feet and avoiding eye contact. "Hey Emma, your mom and I have to take Neal to the doctor; it appears your brother got an ear infection so we'll be home later." Dad stated poking his head in my office before I could respond to Henry. "Okay I'll just drop Henry of with Dr. Hopper for his appointment and head back to the loft, give my baby brother a kiss for me and tell him I hope he feels better." I said as dad was walking out. "Poor Neal, ear infections really suck." Henry mumbled as we got ready to leave. "Yhea kid they do." I agreed absentmindedly rubbing my right ear as we walked to my bug. Once Henry was seated and buckled in the passengers seat I had him hold the old dusty box on his lap while I drove him to Archie's. "What's in the box?" Henry asked picking at the tape that sealed it shut. "Just some things I need to go through, important papers and such." I explained as vaguely as possible. "What kind of important papers?" Henry asked curiously as he tried to peek through the small hand hole. "Well I finally got my medical information from my doctor in New York, and I'm going to read through it to make sure I got everything before handing it over to the hospital hear." I explain hoping Henry doesn't realize I'm lying to him. Before Henry can say anything though we pull up in front of Archie's office, and I watch him walk in before parking in front of Granny's.

"Sorry we're not open!" Bell's voice calls out as I open the library door causing the bell above the door to chime. "It's just me Bell, I was wondering if I could ask you a question!" I call out to the seemingly empty library. "Emma is that you?" Bell asks as I hear the sound of her high heals getting closer from the far left of the room. "Yhea just me!" I confirmed as I looked through a pile of books on the library cart next to me. "Hey Emma, you wanted to ask me something right?" Bell greeted as she set her arm load of books on the circulation desk. "I was wondering, I know this is going to sound stupid, but could you give me princess lessons?" I asked avoiding eye contact and picking at my nails. "Princess lessons?" Bell asked confused as I shifter from foot to foot. "Yhea you know...how to walk, dance and well what ever else I need to know." I state with a chuckle while rubbing the back of my neck as Bell sorts through the books. "Why?" Bell asks smirking as she walks over to another pile of books obviously looking for something. "Well, I should have grown up learning all this, going to balls, and learning to control my magic; but I didn't and...I don't know I guess sometimes I feel left out." I explained as I helped her sort books for one of the shelves. "Okay I'll help, in fact we can have your first lesson right now." Bell agrees before walking to the back of the library again. "Really! Thank you so much Bell, and I'll even help you sort out the library before every lesson!" I exclaimed happily running over and hugging her. "You don't even know what your first lesson is." Bell stated smiling at me. "It doesn't matter, thank you." I stated with smile. "Your first lesson...is table etiquette!" Bell stated excitedly as she took my hand and leading me to a table set up in the back corner. "Table etiquette? Bell I already know how to set the table." I groan as Bell points to a chair and grabs plastic dishes from a hidden cupboard. For the next hour Bell teaches me how to set the table, which fork or spoon to use, and ware to place the napkins; then before I leave she hands me two books on table etiquette to read before my next lesson.

Hurrying up the stairs to the apartment hoping my parents are still out, I open the door only to be greeted by Ruth. "Hello child, how was your day?" Grandma asks as she sits on the couch knitting. "Oh uh, it was uh, good." I stutter while hanging up my red leather jacket and picking up the old dusty box again before running upstairs. After setting the box down on my bed, I grab a pair of grey sweets and an old ratty tee and go strait into the bathroom for a shower. As I was washing my hair I could hear Ruth messing around in the kitchen, and remembering what had happened this morning, I resolved myself to getting to know my grandmother. Coming out of the bathroom fifth-teen minutes later I found Ruth still in the kitchen, so tossing my towel into the hamper I went over to see if she needed help? "Grandma, would you like some help?" I asked shyly while I put on a pair of socks. "That would be wonderful child, do you know how to cook?" Grandma asked as she smiled at me. "Does toast and pop-tarts count as cooking?" I asked leaning up against the counter. "Sorry but from my experience no, that's not cooking." Grandma stated with a smirk. "Would you teach me?" I asked shyly as a blush rose to my cheeks. "I'd love to, we can start now; you can help me make diner for your parents." Grandma said happily as she pinched my cheek. "Okay, what do you need help with?" I asked smiling. "Well how about I teach you how to peal some carrots, I was thinking pot pies for dinner." Grandma stated as she opened the pantry and started digging around.

So once we found the carrots, onion, and celery we got to work. First washing the vegetables then patting them dry with a paper napkin, then we sat side by side cutting them up into chunks. "Ware is Henry tonight?" Grandma asked as she put some butter in a huge pot on the stove. "I dropped him of with Archie, who will be taking him to dinner at Granny's before taking him back to Regina for the night." I explained while I measured the flour and trying not to make a mess. "I heard your father is giving you some sword fighting lessons, how did that go?" Grandma asked as she dumped the vegetables into the melted butter and begun stirring. "It went well, dad taught me some of the basics today." I stated happily as I handed of the flour and begun measuring out the milk. "Are you going to ask your mother for archery lessons, I'm sure she'd be thrilled to teach you." Grandma asked as she stirred in the milk I handed her. "I would, but she has Neal to take care of right now, and I don't want her thinking she missed out on anything with him just because she's teaching me something." I explained slowly as I measured out some chicken broth and handed it to Ruth. While we waited for the mixture to thicken Grandma had me shred some chicken, while she whipped up some pie crust. "What was dad like, as a kid?" I asked while I worked on the chicken. "Well he always loved the sheep, from the time he could walk he was petting them and trying to feed them; he even tried to have one as his pet." Grandma said smiling as she worked the pie crust. "Seriously!" I asked shocked as I nibbled a piece of shredded chicken. "Oh yes I even came home from the market one day to find the poor sheep in the cottage with your father sitting there trying to play with it." Grandma reminisced as she finished the pie crust then lightly slapped my hand before I could eat more chicken.

Grandma had just slipped the pot pie's into the oven when the door opened. Neal was crying his head off as mom tried to sooth him and dad went to the bathroom. "Emma could you hold Neal for a moment while I look for his bottle?" Mom asked tiredly holding my brother out to me. "Uh sure, here." I stuttered nervously taking Neal from her and holding him against my shoulder. "What smells so good?" Dad asked as he came out of the bathroom with a baby thermometer. "Grandma and I made diner for tonight." I explained as Neal's crying turned to whimpers. "Thank you, that was vary nice of both of you." Mom stated as she took Neal back and gave him his bottle. "You're welcome dear, though we almost didn't have dinner what with your daughter trying to eat the ingredients." Grandma teased as I quietly made my way upstairs and grabbed the old box from my bed. By the time I got back downstairs, Neal was busy eating his dinner in mom's arms as dad and Grandma talked in the kitchen. "Hey Emma what's that you got there?" Mom asked from her seat on the couch. "Well I've been thinking lately, and I realized that you and Dad know nothing of my childhood; except the jokes I've made in the past. So I grabbed this from my office at the station today." I explained nervously as we all settled into the living room. "This box is all you have of your childhood?" Dad asked sadly as he starred at the dusty old box with a look of sadness and longing. "Well between all the foster homes and running away I don't really have much, but what is in hear I wanted to show you; after all parents should have memories of there child growing up." I explained as I lifted the lid of the box and pulled out a small shoe box that I hand of to my dad. Silently dad opens the box only to find it filled with pictures. Pictures of me from the police when they found me, then more pictures detailing my early years with my adoptive parents. "Oh Emma, look at you!" Mom cried as she held a photo of me two year old me in the tub blowing bubbles every ware. Dad on the other hand was quietly crying as he held another picture of me. "You had your mothers hair princess." Dad chocked out as he starred at a picture of one year old me sound asleep in a white crib. "Yhea I did for a while, but then I went lighter and lighter as I got older." I stated off handedly. Everyone looked through the pictures for the next hour when the oven timer went of signaling diner time. as we waited for the food to cool a bit, I pulled out the only four home movies I had. "After dinner I have something for us to watch." I told my parents as they continued to look at my baby pictures. Wanting to get back to my childhood memories we all at quickly and left the dishes by the sink for the morning, before we all settled down on the couch to watch my home movies.


	8. Chapter 8

Just as I has put the first home movie in and settled into the couch between my parents, purple smoke appeared of to the side of the living room before revealing Regina. "Regina what's wrong?" Mom asked worriedly as I paused the movie. "People want to go home, back to the enchanted forest." Regina stated starting to pace our living room. "Well is it possible?" I asked confused as I poured her a glass of wine. "Does everyone want to go?" Mom asked before Regina could answer me. "I don't know, the only thing I do know is that I've been stopped on the street by people that are asking if and when were all going back." Regina explained before I shoved her into a chair and handed her the glass of wine. "I have an idea, why don't we call a mandatory town meeting and get a vote on this subject. Then we can figure out what to do after that." Dad explained while rocking Neal. "But what if we take the vote and the people want to go back Charming?" Regina asked annoyed before taking a sip of her quickly dwindling wine. "Couldn't we grow more beans? Have the dwarves pitch in and help Anton with the crop again?" I pointed out helpfully. We all star at Regina as she nods her head from side to side thoughtfully. "Emma why don't you ask Anton tomorrow about the beans, Snow you could talk to the dwarves in the morning; that way when we have the meeting and it is decided that we go back we already have a plan." Regina offers thoughtfully before downing the last of her wine and leaving the same way she came in. "Well I guess we know what were doing for the next month." I groan sitting back down on the couch and pressing play on the movie. After a good three hours of watching baby me take my first steps, say my first word, and smash my face into my first birthday cake everyone went of to bed for the night. For the next two weeks I was running around non stop. Anton had agreed to grow more beans for the town with the dwarves, I worked with dad at the station and practiced sword fighting with him every night; then I would go to the library and Bell would give me new lessons. Regina was also moving non stop, what with her mayor responsibility's and her growing relationship with Robin. We had met up twice for ridding lessons so far, and she was only letting me clean out the stall and brush the horse for now; maybe next week she would let me ride. When I was at home I'd help out with whatever I could before passing out on the couch at night.

"Tonight's lesson will be dancing, and I'm going to teach you to waltz." Bell explained as we walked to the vary back of the library that night. "I'm going to tell you this right now Bell, I can't dance." I stated shuffling from foot to foot avoiding eye contact. "No matter, by the end of tonight you will at least know the steps...tomorrow you will dance in heals." Bell stated offhandedly while she turned on the tiny stereo and took my hand to lead me around the room. Bell true to her word had me dancing like a semi pro in two hours. "That was amazing Emma, your coming along well." Bell praised happily as she hugged me. "Thanks Bell, for everything." I stated shyly before I walked home. Grandma and Dad were in the kitchen when I walked into the loft, so I gave them hugs and went upstairs to change. "Ware's mom?" I asked as I walked down the last of the stairs. "She had to run to the store for Neal's diapers, she'll be home soon." Dad explained distractedly as he helped Grandma. "Hey dad when's yours and moms anniversary?" I asked curiously as I sat on a barstool watching them make a blueberry pie. "September eighteenth, Why?" Dad asked as he wiped of his hands. "No reason, just curious." I answered plucking a couple of blueberry's from the pie. Of course mom walked through the door before dad could abject to my flimsy answer. The next morning I had of from work, so knowing my parents would be a little busier and wouldn't notice my absence until later, I went to visit Ashly. Ashly and her daughter Alex were playing in there front yard when I walked up. "Hey Emma, what brings you hear?" Ashly asked giving Alex the bottle of bubbles. "Well I have a question to ask you, and feel free to say no!" I stated shoving my hands into my pockets. "What is it Emma?" Ashly asked smiling. "My parents wedding anniversary is in five months, and I've been thinking about throwing a ball, like one that would happen in the enchanted forest; I just don't exactly know how to do all that and was wondering if you could help me plan it." I asked speaking quickly hoping she would agree. "Sure, I'd love to help." Ashly declared with a smile. "Okay good. I was thinking of asking Granny to do the menu, and seeing if I could find any ball gowns. I just want this to be a surprise for my parents, so please don't say anything." I explained sheepishly. With plans for the ball underway, I went to Gold's pawn shop.

"Emma to what do I owe this surprise?" Gold teased from behind his counter. "I'm looking for some ball gowns Gold; do you happen to have any?" I asked leaning on the glass counter top in front of him. "Why on earth would you want any?" Gold asked completely confused as he leaned on his cane. "I'm throwing a ball for the town in a few months and I need dresses." I answered straightforwardly never taking my eyes of off him. "The only dresses I have dearie, are not fit for a ball." Gold denied with a wave of his hand while walking of the back room. With a shrug I left the pawn shop and started walking down main street, and that's when I saw it. Eudora's dress shop. In the shops window were dresses of varying color, shape, and size. "Hello, would you like to come in?" A middle aged African-American women with a heavy New Orleans accent asked from the opened doorway of the shop. "Yes, sorry. I never know this shop was here." I explained as I followed Eudora into the cozy shop filled with dresses. "What kind of occasion is the dress for?" The women asked as she brought out a measuring tape. "Well, I'm looking for some ball gowns for my mother and grandmother, I'm throwing a ball for my parents wedding anniversary." I explained as I looked around the room at the dazzling dresses. As Eudora nodded along, I saw the perfect dress. It was a shiny purple, strapless, and had beautiful silver embroidery work; it looked just like the one my mother wore to Ashly's wedding in the enchanted forest. "It is beautiful, but I'm afraid that dress is not your size." Eudora commented even as she pulled it from the rack. "That looks like one of my moms dresses." I explained as I fingered the silky material between my fingers. "That's because it is your mothers, would you like it?" Eudora asked holding the dress out for me. Within forty more minutes I had a dress for grandma, and had stored the dresses in the back of the shop until the ball. When Eudora came back from the storeroom, she quickly took my measurements before writing them down in her book. "All the dresses that are in your size are over here dear." The women said as she led me to the middle of the store and gestured to five racks filled with rainbow colored dresses. "Thank you." I stated absently as I started pawing through the fabrics. Finally as I was about to give up and just magically make my own dress, I saw it. A light blue color dress with a sweetheart neckline, and little silver detailing; I just had to try this dress on. As soon as Eudora finished buttoning the last button, I know I had the dress I wanted; but I still needed to take a look in the mirror to see how I looked. As I walked out of the dressing room the soft water-like flow of the skirt of the dress made me smile. "Well drear, what do you think?" Eudora asked with a smile as she watched me spin in a circle and laugh. "I love it!" I exclaimed without taking my eyes of my reflection and smoothing out my dress with my hands. "Wonderful, now I just need you to pick out a pair of heals and your all set." Eudora stated as we went back to the dressing room.

I giddily left the dress shop not even bothering to hide my smile as I started walking home for the night, only to be stopped by Killian. "Hello love." Killian greeted as he walked next to me down the sidewalk. "Hi Killian, ware have you been, I haven't seen you in almost three weeks?" I asked confused as I turned to him making both of us stop in the middle of the crosswalk. "Well I've been helping out at the docks, and I was on my way back to Granny's for some shut-eye when I saw you." Killian explained as he fiddled with his hook "Oh!" I stated shocked that Killian wasn't avoiding me after the whole trip to the past. "I was wondering lass, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Killian asked taking my hand in his and pulling me closer with his hook. "I'd love to Killian." I answered with a smile before leaning up on my tiptoes and kissing his scruffy cheek and practically skipping home for the night. "Hey Emma how was your day, you were gone early." Mom asked while she played with Neal on the living room floor. "Oh my day was fine, got some things done." I answered vaguely as I sat next to her. "What kind of things?" Dad asked walking in from the kitchen with grandma. "Well let's see, I talked to Ashly, visited the pawn shop, and walked down main-street; Oh and Killian asked me out." I listed of as Neal grabbed hold of my finger and promptly put it in his mouth. "Really? What? No!" Grandma, mom and dad said respectfully. "Thanks for sliming me baby bro." I groaned with a laugh as I completely ignored my family. "What do you mean no Charming?" Mom asked as she slapped dads arm. "He's a pirate, and my little princess is not going to date him if I have anything to say about it." Dad argued as mom and grandma shook there heads. "I'll of course need to take a look at my closet and see if I have something nice to ware for my date." I stated continuing to ignore there fighting and just talked to my brother who smiled around my finger in his mouth. "I could help you look for a dress if you want Emma." Mom offered as she placed her hand over dad's mouth before he could say anything. "Thanks, I'll take you up on that if I don't have anything to ware." I agreed with a small smile before taking my handback from my baby brother and going upstairs to change for bed.


End file.
